Boulevard of broken dreams
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: He's alone as he walks through the dark street, walking away from his past and towards a dream that will never come true. Another song fic i'm afraid (sorry). Contains lyrics from Greendays 'Boulevard of broken dreams'.


****

Boulevard of broken dreams

The city seemed so peaceful when your just watching it from the confines of your home, even more so when your walking through it in the non stop torrent of rain. But he didn't mind, he actually loved the rain, it helped to make his tears seem like they where never there. The street lights above him made his face visible, his face looked surprisingly tired for his age and had a look of extreme depression and sadness etched into it, he didn't look anything the person he should have looked like.

****

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone

He stopped and looked up at the street name, smiling to himself as he knew where he was walking to. He didn't want to walk there but his legs where refusing to obey his brains commands and seemed to have a life of their own. So onward he walked, through the rain and darkness of the city that he called home.

**__**

  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

He put up his collar was the wind blew the rain into his face, making him hiss slightly in discomfort as it dripped off his nose and forehead. He did love the rain but sometimes it could be a real pain in the neck. His eyes stung slightly from the combination of rain and tears, forcing him to rub them gently in order to make the annoying sensation go away. He was totally alone in the street, there wasn't even a stray alley cat…he didn't like being alone but he knew that was something he couldn't change.

**__**

  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

He remembered walking down this street a long time ago, only that time he wasn't alone that time he was with the person who openly admitted they loved him. The memory of her made him smile as he put his hands in his pockets and rummaged bout in them, searching for something he knew would always be there. He smiled as his left hand brushed against something cold and smooth, making him grip the object gently as he pulled it out of his pocket, being extra careful not to drop it onto the dirty wet ground.

**__**

  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

He smiled even more as he opened his hand revealing a small golden necklace. It gleamed beautifully in the dying street light, the two birds that made the necklace sat gracefully in his palm, making him begin to cry as he ran his finger along one of the golden creatures. He remembered the day he gave it to her, a day that he would always be considered a sad memory.

**__**

  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

He stopped himself from remembering as he closed his hand around the necklace and returned it to his pocket, sniffing as he wiped away any tears that had strayed from his eyes. He didn't like crying he saw it as a sign of weakness more than anything else. He looked toward a wall beside him and smiled sadly as he saw his shadow looking back at him, but it wasn't his exact shadow, it was a shadow from his past he was trying to get away from.

**__**

  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone

The shadow just looked at him without eyes, a smooth cape fluttered behind it as Robin stared sadly at it.

"Where are you running to?" he asked himself, his mind convinced him that it was his shadow that spoke instead of himself.

"I'm not you anymore" replied Robin grimly as he tried to urn away but found that his legs where once again disobeying his brain.

"They'll miss you" said his shadow as Robin stared at the wall it was on, "The team won't be the same without you" it said as Robin removed his mask and looked at it with his tired grey eyes.

"They don't need me" said Robin in a whisper like voice, "They never did and never will" he said as he hung his head low and allowed a few water droplets fall to the ground. His shadow didn't reply as it continued to watch Robin, watching as the former leader of the Teen Titan's cried to himself in some dark dank street.

**__**

  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

"They won't bring her back" said his shadow after a moment of silence between them, it's voice made Robin look up as he gently wiped away any traces of water from the area around his eyes.

"I know but I can still dream can't I?" asked Robin with a half smile as he looked down at the mask in his hands, "I can still dream" he whispered before he dropped it to the ground and walked away, leaving the only thing that made him a hero behind in a small dark puddle. A black hand reached into the puddle and lifted the mask free from it, taking great care not to damage it as it wiped the mud and dirt off of it.

"That dream will never come true" said Robin's shadow as Robin walked away, "It was broken long before you came into this alley" it said before it faded away, taking the mask with it into the darkness.

**__**

  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk away!

xxx

Well another song fic (I'm starting to enjoy writing these) Hope y'all liked it. Anyway stay safe and don't do anything stupid.

Later days


End file.
